Fifty Words of Noah and Cody
by Graces of the Child
Summary: A look into the relationships of our favorite couple, through fifty or so words that capture their romance. Dedicated to anyone else who's done one of these before, and to all NoCo fans.


**50 Words of Noah and Cody**

**A/N: I got some inspiration last night reading a C/T one on dA, so I figured I might as well try something like this out. Not to mention it was a good excuse to start writing again, since I'm so awful about producing anything new that's even long enough to be a drabble. Plus, I don't think this many words have been done for these two before!**

**It occurred to me that I've never actually written anything for NoCo; which is interesting because they were my favorite couple, like six months ago. Hmph, oh well. Oh yeah, these are all out of order or don't follow the same timeline, because that's what makes it fun. :D **

**Enjoy! Hope it's long enough for you all!**

_**First**_

"Look, the first hookup of the season!" Lindsay giggled, coming back from the Awake-a-Thon and seeing the two Gopher nerds still avoiding eye contact.

_**Second**_

"You've really never had a girlfriend?" Noah asked, giving him a look of interest.

"Oh come on, you make it sound like I would've died alone had you not hooked up with me! And I suppose you've had tons of boyfriends?"

"Well… okay, I did have only one before."

Cody pouted into his drink and said nothing for a while. "I don't know if I like being second."

This caused Noah to roll his eyes and flick a straw wrapper at him. "Oh shut up, you're way better than he was anyway."

_**Attractive**_

Once they had finally moved in, Cody was pretty impressed with the apartment his parents had bought him once he left college. It had a great view of Ontario's cityscape, and it was always well-kept and upscale.

The view from the other side of his bed, however, was pretty damn eye-catching too. Too bad it wasn't a postcard.

_**Bluff**_

Cody knew that Noah knew he was a horrible liar. So when the other Gopher boys challenged them to a game of strip poker, Noah just seemed quite happy to call all of Cody's bluffs, and Cody's embarrassment just seemed a little too comical.

_**Sweet**_

He was surprised to hear that Cody actually had a much better voice than his audition tape showed. And for all the bad jokes about "making sweet music together", Noah thought they sounded fairly good in a duet… not that you'd catch him actually singing too often.

_**Grace**_

While Cody had thought Noah hated anything athletic, he was a fantastic skier and extremely agile on the slopes. Cody, always one to try out new teen trends over old family hobbies, rented a snowboard and went up with Noah the first snowfall of the year.

"As graceful as falling flat on your back all the time is, I think you should go in the warming hut for a bit, just for the safety of professionals. Don't worry, Tyler's there too, Bridgette told him the same thing."

"Okay, got it," Cody grunted, trying to undo the bindings on his feet. "Uggh, I'm gonna be _feeling_ that tomorrow."

Noah smirked and extended a ski pole to help him up. "Now aren't you glad I made you wear a helmet, my little snow bunny?"

"Yeah, yeah, just no 'I told you it wasn't as easy as it looks', I'm not in the mood now."

_**Commitment**_

"You didn't even buy him a ring?" his mother asked, her brows furrowing, curious about how their marriage process would work. She didn't like the idea of a secular, civil ceremony, but she was willing to go with it… just that some traditions were hard to break.

"Hey, at least we didn't exchange vials of blood like Angelina Jolie and Billy Bob Thorton!" Cody piped up, making Noah facepalm in exasperation and his mother raise an eyebrow in confusion.

_**Smooch**_

"Alright, it's time for Kiss the Camper," Owen said, laughing. "Now we'll see what idea is used, which decides who kisses who." He drew from slips of paper that everyone had submitted, and Cody hoped that his 'Fan Preferred Couple' choice was pulled. It was a win-win for him, either Gwen or Noah, and he wouldn't have even minded Sadie.

"Elimination Order!" Owen shouted, laughing (Courtney looked absolutely horrified a moment later, when she realized she had to kiss Harold).

Cody did some quick counting in his head, and frowned. He had been voted out eighth… hmm… smooching Izzy wouldn't be so bad, she was like a sister. But he really didn't want to have to see Justin and Noah.

_**Ego**_

Cody was id; impulsive, loud and fast, and always ready to do something. Noah was an obvious superego; more logical, and took his time (a lot of time) before saying or doing anything. They did balance each other out well enough, though God help when one of them got their way too often.

_**Trust**_

"Hey Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have a crush on Gwen?"

"Well… kind of, yeah. But it's not a big deal; she doesn't want to get with me, and I have you, you're way better anyway."

"Thanks, Cody. I trust that."

"Hey, Noah?"

"Yes?"

"D'you still have a crush on Justin?"

"… I told you to never bring that up again if you wanted to live long enough to trust me."

_**Loving**_

Both were surprised that their parents were so accepting of their choice. After all, Cody's mother always talked about being a doting grandmother when she was older, and Noah's family was strictly Catholic. However, Cody always kinda knew that their parents loved them enough to see what made them happy.

_**Perfect**_

Cody had never liked Halloween. Sure, there was free candy and staying up late and an excuse to act like a kid (not that he needed one, according to his dad), but he could never ever decide what to wear. He always thought about some big elaborate idea for months, and often sketched it out over the summer, then forgot about it during the school year and threw together a half-assed costume on October 30th.

"It doesn't matter how many costume parties we get invited to," Noah's voice echoed from his cell phone, trying to remain calm. "Yes, we can do a joint costume if it _so_ pleases you, but talk to me about it when we get to October. And NOT at four in the morning!"

_**Denial**_

"Didn't!"

"Diiiid!"

"Did! Not!"

"Dididididididid..."

_Was kissing me really that bad for him?_

_**Hidden**_

Noah was not a stupid person, and with eight siblings he knew how much teenagers gossiped. Why would he risk exposing his relationship with Cody to the scrutiny of whispers, glares, and judging minds that didn't really need to know?

Their secrecy included more than just sneaking into alleyways; Noah wasn't stupid after all, and he knew that exposed hickeys spoke louder than words. So he always made sure to kiss and suck Cody in places more hidden than his bare collarbone, such as the back of his neck or his forearms.

Somehow, Cody's favorite hidden spot ended up being his right ear.

_**Cheesecake**_

"I don't CARE that it's your birthday, Cody. Dessert is eaten on a PLATE, not off my stomach!"

_**Squeal**_

Seeing him giggle and gossip with the Wonder Twins whenever he and Noah didn't hang out was incredibly bothersome, especially when Cody felt the need to drag him along.

Watching the three of them squeal about which Total Drama couple was the cutest (he'd heard his own name several times), Noah gave a scoff and turned back to his book. "And people call _me _high camp."

_**Public**_

His boyfriend was a rather touchy-feely sort of person, having no qualms about PDA, something that drove him absolutely mad at times – but especially so when his sisters started making kissy faces.

_**Paired**_

Cody was ecstatic that he and Noah had been chosen by the fans to go onto the third season, but sometimes he thought that Chris may have screwed him over once they were separated.

Noah was on a team with the new resident hot-guy Alejandro, and the two were often paired in challenges, not to mention always flirting with each other behind the girls' backs. Meanwhile, Cody was stuck with a squealing fangirl that glomped enough to make Izzy blush and him start to question being bi.

_**Taste**_

Cody knew that Noah had SERIOUSLY expensive tastes when it came to clothes. That was what made shopping for him so hard!

_**Fangirl**_

It surprised nobody that Izzy would be pushing to get the two together. But nobody would've suspected that Beth was just as big a "yaoi fangirl", and would be the one to lock her ex-crush in the closet with his dream guy.

_**Experiment**_

He had taken a drink when the question was asked if they'd 'never have I ever' given a blowjob (along with every girl in their dorm), but he was shocked that his new boyfriend had also downed the shot. "Cody!" Noah shouted. "You told me you hadn't been with a guy!"

"That's right," Cody said with a sloppy grin, a bit of liquor running down his lips. "I just really wanted to see what this tasted like."

Noah kissed him, worming his tongue in Cody's mouth for quite a long time. "You could've asked," he said to the hoots and hollers of their hall mates.

_**Fool**_

It was April Fool's Day, so Noah expected some sort of prank from his goofball of a boyfriend. Probably something along the lines of "I'm pregnant" or "I'm breaking up with you".

What he didn't realize until late at night was that Cody's prank was doing nothing, and that had kept him on more edge all day than any actual joke. "April fool's to me," he murmured.

_**Support**_

Sure, Noah drank a lot of coffee. And sure, he was a bit of a klutz when it came to accidentally spilling some on his laptop. But it was worth it when he could call up his distaff counterpart in strategizing, Heather Tsai, and ask her to send over that cute little twink from the Nerd Herd she worked at.

"Tech Support," said Harold through the other end of the phone, and he sighed. "Noah, this is the third time this week. I'm starting to wonder how even Cody can revive it from all your accidents, gosh!"

"Give me that!" Heather groaned, grabbing the phone from her boyfriend and co-worker. "I swear, you're so dumb sometimes, Harold… yes, he'll be over right away, but you don't need to do it on purpose, you know. Those repairs cost us a lot of money."

_**Macho**_

"I love you, Cody, but I have to say it; besides your idea to get sunburned just two days after you got a full body cast, this is your most ridiculous plan ever."

Cody just ignored him. He'd look so macho with a mustache, and Noah knew it. His boyfriend probably just hated looking like the girl in their relationship.

_**Hamlet**_

Noah rolled his eyes as he received an e-mail from one of his acquaintances asking for help with her English homework. "Why does everyone assume I like Shakespeare so much?"

His boyfriend shrugged, yawning and wondering why he had put off his own homework until this late. "Whatever, I'm going to bed, I'll do this later." He kissed Noah on the forehead, and muttered, "'Goodnight, sweet prince.'"

He groaned, but couldn't help chuckle.

_**Never Mind**_

Noah's girl friends had just found him some guy, Ricky someone, that had heard about him from the show and wanted to meet him. But they came accidentally in on the two boys in Noah's room, making out on the bed.

They squealed their approval, and said that the other dude was nothing compared to this cutie Cody.

_**A Separate Peace**_

Cody always saw himself as Gene, bumbling through his life, questioning himself, and lacking in real confidence. He had only begun to see Noah as a sort of Phineas, a confident and self-assured (though probably not as outgoing or athletic) individual with fantastic taste in underwear.

_**Savvy**_

Being as savvy about reality shows as the best of them, Noah had analyzed that there was no way for Cody to win. Sure, he was a huge fan favorite, but he was too much of a protagonist this season. Not to mention that the two people who won had been utterly innocent, while Cody still had his crush with Gwen hanging over him, not to mention the way he had managed to screw over Ezekiel at the final five.

So he was more surprised than anyone when Cody beat Bridgette in the skydiving challenge, and walked away with the million dollars. Surprised enough that Noah felt the absolute need to kiss him. Full on the lips. And some tongue.

What? He had been taken by surprise.

_**Touch Me**_

Noah was still pretty touchy when it came to kinks, especially after the cheesecake thing. But seeing Cody blindfolded and gagged while he was doing _Tommy _in his acting troupe started to give him some ideas.

_**Loser**_

"Shit!" Eva said when she heard the news at the Playa des Losers 2 that they were now together. "I owe Duncan a hundred bucks; thought it'd take at least three seasons for you two to hook up!"

"Wait… you two BET on us?" Cody squeaked.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know about it? There's a betting pool for all potential couples. In fact, the only reason I _waited_ so long was because Leshawna had two hundred saying it'd be before the second season started."

Cody looked scandalized, and hit him across the head. "All the time you _wasted_ just so she lost her bet?!"

_**Nickname**_

_Damn Noah,_ Cody thought as he was losing another debate over whether Chris and Chef were secretly screwing in their trailer. _Why does he always have to call me 'Codemeister' like that when he's winning? Doesn't __he know how distracting it is?_

_**Ethical**_

Okay, maybe Noah had done homework for some of the popular kids before, but he always demanded cash (or sometimes a blowjob if they were hot jocks, which he had yet to tell his boyfriend about) so that it was at least fair for him.

Thank God that Cody never charged for doing his homework, because he absolutely _hated_ his Computer Science class. And even though he would've paid a bribe, Noah really didn't care enough to feel bad about the fact that he wasn't.

_**Stash**_

The four nerds, Gwen, Izzy and Katie had all traded fanfiction usernames once they left the show, but Noah's secret LiveJournal containing some rather well-written but scandalizing erotica he gave only to Cody.

_**Friendly**_

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Walker," Noah said politely, trying to put on a warm smile.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Noah! Call me Ada; Mrs. Walker makes me feel so old. It's so good to see Cody dating, I knew he'd find somebody special! We just HAVE to all get together, plan a nice luncheon with your parents soon, I hope they like Russian food. How long has it been now that you two were together? Almost eight months? Oh no, I don't mind a_ bit_ that you kept it a secret, I'm sure it was such a _thrill_ to be sneaking out and around, how romantic I say! Just make sure you two boys keep it down if you ever get _too _friendly now, if you know what I mean."

Once she had left to get some snacks, Noah turned to Cody. "Yeah, my mom can get a bit chatty sometimes, but she means well. Heh-heh…"

_**Phobia**_

While both boys were glad that nobody in camp was really a homophobe, they both secretly wished that Izzy would sneak around trying to snap pictures of the straight couples instead.

_**Silence **_

He was intrigued to learn that Cody really was an only child, there were so few of them that had signed up for the show. But Cody was more surprised to learn that Noah had eight siblings, six of them still living at home.

"And I thought people escaping to the roof for a moment of silence was just in books!"

_**Celebration**_

"Hey Noah!"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Guess what day it is!"

"Cody, it had better not be another meaningless anniversary that relates to when we did something a year ago, after we hooked up. My digestive system simply cannot stand more cheesecake."

"Nothing like that, love! I… just wanted to tell you that it's a Wednesday and I love Wednesdays… and I was hoping you had a good one!"

"Oh." It still shocked Noah how Cody was able to see the good in everything, even a tiny detail like that. "Thanks. You have a Happy Wednesday too." And there wasn't a touch of sarcasm in his tone.

_**Firebreather**_

If Cody were to pick any animal that matched his boyfriend perfectly, he'd say a dragon. It might've been his exotic attractiveness or his sense of nobility, but it was also because Noah had a quick, hot temper and would practically shoot flames if Cody woke him up before ten AM without two espressos on hand.

_**Sedated**_

It would've been too easy for Izzy to 'accidentally' shoot Cody full of truth serum before they were dating , have him admit his feelings to Noah under its influence, and them wind up happily ever after. She'd already done the same thing for Courtney and Geoff, and DJ and Gwen.

But no, now Noah knew that he also had a crush on Trent, and the rather loud suggestions of a threesome were making him blush violently and cross his legs.

_**Male**_

There were a few advantages to being a gay couple. For example, one of Noah's favorite places to ambush his lover for a quick makeout session was in the guy's bathroom.

_**Acid**_

_My crush has been said to have an acid tongue, one that could cut right through you with words. But hey, if I'm nice and basic, does that mean I could cancel him out?_

"Cody, not only are you a nerd, but you're a goddamn corny nerd," Noah groaned after reading the boy's online blog.

_**Seat**_

Where else was Cody supposed to sit when the poolside bar had no other stools available? At least Noah's lap was comfortable.

_**Proposal**_

"I can't believe it," Noah said, as he tied up his shoes and straightened his suit. "Who would have thought that Ezekiel and Katie would actually get married?"

Cody sat straighter and looked up. "Yeah, I know. Kind of weird, right? We're all getting older, and everyone's so committed… I just hope that we'll be able to do the same."

"Well I could ask Courtney to petition for same-sex marriage, but I think she's a bit busy having her second child," Noah replied.

"That's not what I meant," his love answered, gazing right at him. "All I want is for us to stay together forever."

_**Crossroads**_

Cody always felt that even if they had never signed up for Total Drama, they would've somehow met and fallen in love anyway. That just happened to be the first place their paths had met.

"Jesus, Cody, what did I tell you about the corniness?"

_**Wrestle**_

No matter how much Noah hated his new reading glasses ("I told you to put some light on when you read", his mother had always lectured), Cody always had fun snatching them off his lover's face and wrestling around until Noah demanded them back.

_**Fairy**_

"No, no, no!" His oldest sister shouted, trying to yank the rather respectable tie off Noah's small frame. "No self-respecting gay brother of mine is dressing like THAT on a first date!"

Noah sighed and rubbed his temples. "Mary, my dear sister, I actually do love you. But I hope you realize I refuse to dress in fishnets and leather like a male prostitute, and I'm not some fruity fairy going in a skirt or anything pink."

She pouted, and Noah hoped that Cody didn't have the same problems with Lindsay, his new next-door neighbor and former Gopher teammate, who was busy getting him ready.

_**Heat**_

Noah got curious when, on the day of their two year anniversary since hooking up, he found Cody saying that he couldn't go into work today. He got suspicious when he stopped off at lunch to check up on him, but found him talking to a young and attractive engineer instead. He got angry when there was no cheesy phone call reminding them that it was "a special day", which was extremely unlike Cody.

However, when he came home in the evening, he found a heated, jetted tub where their old and dingy shower used to be, and realized how good Cody was to him.

_**Experience**_

Both were virgins when they had started, but Cody already knew that Noah was better than anyone else, and that nobody else could've done that to him no matter how much experience they had.

_**Scars**_

Whenever they were together in bed, Noah was always interested in tracing the scars on Cody's chest and stomach from where the bear had mauled him. They reminded him how much Cody had gone through on that show before he was his.

_**Final**_

"Look I'm sure you've gotten down on your knees for him plenty of times," teased Izzy. "What's one more?"

"Cut it out," Eva said. "He's not going to do it if you keep antagonizing him." She stood up and faced the nervous wreck on the chair opposite her, gripping his shoulders. "Noah, you're proposing to that gap-toothed weakling even if I have to do it myself, and that's final!"

Izzy giggled. "Can't argue with that logic."

**A/N: Done! Twelve full pages! That almost literally took me all day to do, but it's so incredibly worth it! I had a great time writing, and hope that everyone else really loves it too. Some of my favorites were "Grace", "Friendly", "Paired", "Experiment", and "Support", all some of the longer ones that took me a bit more time.**


End file.
